


Sekihan

by SexualPreferences



Series: Ganbare! KyoKen-Chan [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beta Yahaba Shigeru, Emetophobia, In depth descriptions of pregnancy symptoms, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPreferences/pseuds/SexualPreferences
Summary: Sekihan: Red Adzuki beans served with sweet rice in celebration.Well, they were definitely celebrating something.





	Sekihan

**Author's Note:**

> I did like a ton of Japanese pregnancy culture research for this chapter. Again this is not beta read but w/e.

Due of his nature, Kentarou woke shortly before the sun rose.

 

Though, because of the lack of sleep he got the night before, on top of all the crying he had done, his eyes fought to stay open. As usual, he was up well before Shigeru, his beta mate, but he just didn’t have his usual get up and go. His shoulder ached, his eyes felt itchy from crying then going to sleep, he hadn’t slept enough, and he already felt nauseous. Typically, he was up and starting his day almost as soon as his eyes opened, but not today. Today, he wanted to lounge in bed, with his mate curled around him, providing warmth and a comforting scent. Kentarou hadn’t yet felt the instinctual need to start on a nest, but the idea wasn’t sounding so bad if it meant staying in bed.

 

But life didn’t wait for a single pregnant omega. Shigeru, the opposite of a morning person, even when he went to bed early, still had work and it was Kentarou’s duty to make breakfast and both their bento for work. He’d see Shigeru off to work, then get ready for his own job, part-time veterinarian assistant at the local clinic. He’d been working and training hard so he could take a full-time position then save up money to start his own practice, however, soon he’d have to quit or find a way to take leave. He couldn’t risk being around sick, scared animals in his condition; no matter how much he loved the animals, he couldn’t put his baby at risk.

 

His baby.

 

The thought brought a smile to his face and anxiety to his chest.

 

As he lay there, still in bed, he placed a hand over his stomach, still flat, though he’s gained a little weight in the hip area.

 

He needed to tell Shigeru but he didn’t know how.

 

Should he just present his mate with the test or get a doctor’s confirmation first?

 

Would it be better to just straight out tell him or do something cute with it? Though cute wasn’t exactly Kentarou’s forte, he still denied it every time Shigeru called him adorable.

 

He didn’t really want to go to anyone for advice, not even his mother, because he didn’t want their family’s hopes to get up. He hasn’t even been to the doctor yet.

 

With a sigh, he looked at the clock on his phone. He’d lounged around for at least 30 minutes from what he could tell.

 

Leaning over, he gave his mate a kiss on the temple then got out of bed. His head spun for a moment, the nausea that had ebbed somewhat returned, clawing up his throat as his stomach turned. Kentarou rushed to the toilet, puking up the remains of last night’s dinner. He hopes his mate doesn’t hear him, he won’t know what to say if he’s questioned. His stomach lurches a few more times before it’s completely empty, and he feels a little better, but he’s so exhausted.

 

He hauls himself up to his feet, using the wall for support, and flushes the toilet. Resting against the wall, he takes a few slow breaths. This already sucks. He’s already vomited a few times this week but this was by far the most painful and violent sickness he’s endured. Kentarou thinks it might be the stress from yesterday. Finding out pregnant and now worrying about how he’s going to tell his mate.

 

“Baby, please give Mama a break,” he whispers into the silence of the bathroom.

 

Almost as if the tiny quasi-person inside him heard him, though he knows that’s ridiculous this early, his stomach settles somewhat. He’s still exhausted but the nausea is manageable.

 

Kentarou lifts his shirt. He doesn’t really have a bump, per se, but he has put on a fraction of weight. He has no idea when he’s supposed to “show” but it’s probably too early. He doesn’t even know how far along he is for sure, he’s probably at least a two months. No doubt conceived the night after their volleyball club reunion.

 

He runs a hand over his flat stomach, “Thank you,”

 

 

 

 

 

He’s preparing the bento when Shigeru finally makes his way to the kitchen, dressed for work but distinctly not fully awake.

 

Suits have always looked good on Shigeru, Kentarou thinks. Even the semi-casualness of their high school uniform has given Shigeru and air of manhood. He’d been wearing his best suit the night he likely got Kentarou pregnant, having gone out drinking right after he got off work with the rest of the club from their second year. He and Hajime-san had considered having a drinking competition but their mates had convinced them otherwise; Kentarou being a lightweight with alcohol and Hajime-san being a seductive drunk.

 

Kentarou had stuck to Shigeru the whole night long, trying to be as seductive as possible while in public and around juniors that were still terrified of him. He had a reputation to protect but damn if Shigeru hadn’t looked damn good in his best suit. With only a splash of alcohol in him, Kentarou was only slightly more bold than usual.

 

When they’d gotten home, Kentarou had pushed his mate to the bed, unbuckled the beta’s pants and went to fucking town.

 

Kentarou paused in his cooking and shivered, feeling his nipples perk and swell against the fabric of his shirt with arousal. The arousal was killed immediately, however, by the sharp pain of his swollen nipples rubbing uncomfortably against the fabric. This had also happened earlier this week- shortly before he noticed the lack of pink discharge. His nipples and chest felt tight and uncomfortable. A soreness that would come and go as it pleased but sharp when his nipples were hard.

 

Yup, definitely pregnant. No ifs, and, or buts about it.

 

He tried to keep his discomfort off his face as Shigeru ate his breakfast and drank his tea. No need to concern his mate. This was perfectly normal from what he could tell. He remembered Makki-san, a beta, complaining of this when he was pregnant with Matsu-san’s, an Alpha’s, son. Though Shigeru didn’t understand, fully, why Makki-san’s chest had hurt. Beta and Alpha men can’t breast feed like Omega men can. Maybe it was hormones?

 

After finishing the bento, Kentarou wrapped his arms around his mate’s shoulders, inhaling his scent. He wasn’t usually so affectionate but he wanted his mate close when he was in pain.

 

“What’s wrong, Kentarou?” Shigeru asks, touching the back of Kentarou’s neck, where his bite mark lay, “Are you still not feeling well? Did you go to the doctor yesterday?”

 

Kentarou shook his head, “No, I’m going today. Got distracted yesterday,”

 

Shigeru pulled him down to kiss him, “Alright, just promise me you really will go today, alright?” Kentarou nods in reply, as he scent marks his mate.

 

“Me too?” Kentarou says, offering himself up to the beta. The beta looks confused by complies, marking his mate with his scent thoroughly. This isn’t something Kentarou asks for. Ever. Even when he wants to desperately to be scent marked and bask in the comfort of his mate’s scent, his pride doesn’t allow him to ask for it. Shigeru usually does it subtly to save his mate’s pride or outright does it when it’s absolutely clear the omega needs it.

 

“Better?”

 

“Much,” Kentarou kisses him. He’ll swallow his pride for his baby’s comfort. If his baby is comfortable then he’ll be comfortable. He can’t deal with it on his own anymore. He wonders how single parents can be so strong; especially single omega parents. He seriously respects them.

 

“Alright, time for work,” Shigeru says, not wanting to leave his clearly ill mate alone, “Seriously, go to the doctor today. I know you don’t like being told what to do and that you like to deal on your own, but I want you around for a good long time,”

 

“Ok,” Kentarou says easily which just plainly concerns Shigeru even more. The omega sort of wants to laugh at how expressive his mate’s face can be.

 

“I’m leaving,”

 

“Be safe,”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later in the morning, Kentarou calls into work, explaining that he must see a doctor today. His boss is very understanding, knowing that Kentarou had been sick and worried about his health for the past month. The Alpha does chastise him a little for putting it off so long, but gives him the day off to see a doctor, which Kentarou greatly appreciates. He’ll get his boss a small thank you gift as an apology for the trouble.

 

After the phone call is made, he dresses himself and heads out for the clinic. The clinic he usually visits is a train stop away. Farther than he would like, as an omega, but their 2LDK apartment was close to the station and closer to his mate’s company. The staff are also good and kind at the clinic and he likes the doctor there. The doctor is younger, the grandson of the former head of the clinic, who kentarou did not like. The old man was judgmental and had a lot of left over secondary-sexism about omegas and how they should behave. The grandson, however, was nice, a young alpha, with a good head on his shoulders, that didn’t chastise Kentarou for taking suppressants or being a little rough acting and working at a strenuous career.

 

The train is unusually fulll for the time of day it is, there may be some sort of event happening nearby. It wasn’t packed to the brim like it probably was for Shigeru’s trip to work. He can’t recall anything so big that would happen in Sendai this time of year. He decided to play it safe and remain close to the door, in case he got nauseous. The smell of the train was killing him though; so many sweaty people, heavily cologned men, and perfumed women was making his head swim.

 

His stomach held out the short ride to his stop, but he rushed to the nearest station bathroom to vomit as soon as the doors opened. When he came out, after rinsing his mouth out with water, a kindly old station attendant asked him if he was alright and offered him a place to rest if he was motion sick.

 

He thanked the station attendant, explaining, now that he had left the train and cleared his stomach he felt much better. Which was only a half-lie; he was exhausted again but he could rest at the doctor’s office.

 

The walk to the doctor’s office was grueling. Despite it being only March, it felt so hot and suffocating. He’d put on extra layers to keep his belly warm and wore socks, as Makki-san had done when he was pregnant.* But he was regretting it now. He felt like a furnace. He’d always run a little hotter than most people, but this felt like the middle of a Japanese summer; hot and muggy and draining.

 

If he thought he was exhausted at the train station, when he arrived at the clinic he was ready to sleep for one thousand years and he was so thirsty.

 

He practically stumbled into the clinic door, his legs ready to give out. A nurse’s assistant rushed to help him to a seat; guiding him down and fanning him with a pamphlet. The cool of the clinic and the fanning felt so soothing. If his head wasn’t spinning he’d locate the nearest restroom in case he needed to puke again, but the nurse’s assistant had brought a waste basket for him in case he felt like puking. He should have rested at the station. His dinner last night hadn’t stay down and neither had his breakfast. He was running on empty and tired from the heat and puking.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment and relaxed, letting his body recuperate. The nurse’s assistant continued to fan him as she talked to someone else who had approached him. The voice talking to him didn’t sound like his doctor, but it sounded familiar and very concerned.

 

“Is he alright?” the voice asks, it was a woman’s voice. “I’ll go buy him some water or tea from the vending machine if he needs it,”

 

“I’ll get him a cup of water,” The nurse’s assistant said, “That way neither of you have to pay for it. Just please keep fanning him. I’ll be right back,” Then the fanning stopped a moment as the pamphlet changed hands and started up again.

 

“Oh dear, I wish we could have met again under better circumstances,” The woman says.

 

Kentarou cracks open an eye to see the pregnant woman from the pharmacy yesterday fanning him gently. It’s nice to see a somewhat familiar friendly face right now. He takes a deep breath through his nose, smelling his mate’s scent on himself and calming himself down considerably. The clinic is sterile and no one here is wearing heavy perfume or cologne like the train. He feels a little better now that he’s resting and cooling down.

 

“Hello again,” He croaks out, using keigo to speak to the woman. She shushes him softly, telling him not to talk yet, to just rest.

 

The nurse’s assistant returns with a glass of water that he drinks from slowly. It feels nice on his dry throat and easy on his stomach. He hopes to heaven above than this doesn’t constantly happen all through his pregnancy.

 

“Thank you,” He says to the nurse’s assistant, again using keigo. His voice sounds a bit better now that it’s not so dry and he’s no so woozy.

 

“Think nothing of it. Just rest for now,” She says, “Call me if you need anything else, young man,” then she goes back behind the reception desk where another nurse’s assistant is waiting, this one a male.

 

He takes the pamphlet from the woman beside him and begins to fan himself, “Thank you, ma’am. You saved me again,”

 

She laughs, like a bell, “Don’t worry about it. You needed help and I live to help,”

 

Kentarou likes this woman. She’s kind and friendly and not calling him a fool for not taking better care of himself.

 

“So, I take it you’re here because of the talk we had yesterday?” She smiles.

 

Kentarou gives a small smile in return, “Yes,” He moves his free hand down to his flat stomach, “It was positive,”

 

She pats his head, despite it being sweaty and gross, “Congratulations,”

 

“Thank you,” He blushes. It feels like he’s being praised for getting fucked.

 

“May I ask your name?” She asks as she adjusts herself to sit primly.

 

“Ah, sorry,” He sits up a little more straightly, which causes her to fuss over him but he pushes on and bows in his seat, “Yahaba Kentarou. Nice to meet you,”

 

“Yamanaka Rie. Nice to meet you.” She bows back as much as her belly would allow.

 

“Is this your first baby?” He asks, blatantly staring at her stomach. He’s aware its rude, but he’s going to look like that in a few months.

 

“No, this is baby number two!” She cheers, mindful of her volume, “I’m hoping for a daughter, since I already have a son,”

 

Kentarou squirms a bit, unsure how to ask what he wants to ask. It’s embarrassing, “Is- How did-….Nevermind,” He says, trying to avoid meeting her eyes.

 

“No, no, go on and ask,” She presses. She seems happy to help him.

 

Kentarou searches her face; she’s a cheerful woman, probably a four or five years older than him, “How did you tell your mate you were pregnant the first time,” He feels so stupid having to ask. It’ll probably seem so simple when he hears it and she’ll tell him he’s stressing himself out for nothing.

 

She blushes, looking away a little abashed, “I kept it from her for a long time because I couldn’t figure out how to tell her. We were still in college, you see,” She giggles to herself, “I was already showing when she just flat out asked me about it,”

 

“Was- was she mad?”

 

“Oh, furious,” She smiles, “But when I broke down crying, and explained why I kept it from her, she pulled me into a tight hug, told me not to keep such important things from her anymore. She was so worried about me because my first pregnancy wasn’t easy on me. Yours looks to be going the same as my first did, if not worse,” waving her hand up and down at him. He was still flushed and his legs were shaking slightly, “I felt bad for worrying her so long, just because I couldn’t figure out what to say to her. I was more honest this time around. I told her immediately,”

 

“How did you do it this time?” He asked.

 

“I just sat her down, made her a nice meal and gave her the test I had taken earlier that morning while she was at work and my boy was at kindergarten,”

 

“That easy?”

 

“That easy. I take it you haven’t told your mate yet?” She asks.

 

Kentarou shakes his head, “I don’t know what to tell him. I’m an omega that was on suppressants and he’s a beta. It’s not like we’ve never talked about having kids before… it’s just we had always planned for it to be once he’d established himself in his company more and I had a full-time job at the vet clinic,” He takes a shuddering breath, “Plus, I’m not exactly the prime example of a good omega. I swear too much, am way too prideful, and I’m rough and have a short temper,”

 

She places a hand atop his shaking one that rests on his stomach, “I think the fact you’re worried about it so much, shows you’re a wonderful omega and going to be a good mother. Babies wait for no one. Your little one wanted to be with you sooner so they decided to surprise you early. My son certainly didn’t want to wait for us to be out of university,”

 

Kentarou gives her a watery smile. A lot of the weight on his shoulders has eased and he already owes so much to this woman he’s barely known a day, “Thank you, Yamanka-san” He croaks, “I feel so much better now,”

 

“I’m glad to help,” she says pulling out her phone. It has a cute little handmade charm on it, obviously made by a child’s hands. “I’d like us to exchange emails if that’s okay with you, Yahaba-kun? It helps to have an experienced mother close by to help relieve the stress and anxiety,”

 

He nods, pulling out his own phone. The case on it was a present from Shigeru, when they’d parted ways for university, keeping up a somewhat long distance relationship. It was worn and battered but he refused to take it off. She smiled at his case, could tell it was well loved, like he had smiled at her charm.

 

“I’ll be in your care,” They exchanged emails and chatted pleasantly until Yamanaka-san was called in by the doctor for her exam. She gave him a thumbs-up as she went.

 

 

 

 

 

When it was his turn, Kentarou had felt much better. He wasn’t as nauseous as he had been all morning, his chest and shoulder aches had eased, and he wasn’t as overheated or exhausted any longer.

 

The doctor had been very surprised to see him, as it had only been a small handful of months since Kentarou had last seen him to get his 6 month pap smear. Unfortunately, the old man was there too and looking very unhappy about something. This put Kentarou and edge; he immediately became defensive whenever this old man was around but now that he was pregnant he was also made uncomfortable.

 

The young doctor asked Kentarou to take a seat while he showed his grandfather out. This relieved Kentarou, he didn’t want that old man around while he got examined and talked to the doctor about his pregnancy.

 

The young doctor returned and smiled at Kentarou, “What can I do for you today, Yahaba-san?”

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant,” He said, crossing his arms. He was still on edge because of the old man and had put up his guard. The young doctor’s eyes widened and asked Kentarou a bunch of questions, all of which he answered honestly.

 

“You were on the prescribed suppressants when you potentially conceived two months ago?” Kentarou nodded, “Then to start with we’re going to do an internal sonogram to check and see if there is a baby in there or if it’s not some other complication that is presenting that way, then if there is a baby we can check its health and growth progress and you can even hear your baby’s heartbeat today,” He says looking at Kentarou’s health history chart, “Normally we wouldn’t do an internal sonogram the first visit, however, you were on suppressants when conceiving and on them for a short period of time before realizing you may be pregnant; so I just want to check to see if there are any complications to you or the fetus because of them. It’s not uncommon to get pregnant while on them and not realize and still be on them. This is only a precaution. It’s an easy enough fix if there is a complication. So easy you’ll barely even notice it, okay? Don’t be alarmed,”

 

The doctor instructed Kentarou to take off his pants and lay on the nearby table, that had stirrups for his legs to rest and keep them apart, then a curtain was put between the doctor and himself, one that hung from the ceiling.

 

Hearing he might have complications for the suppressants scares him. He understands the doctor tells him this to keep him informed on his body but still… He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he ruins this tiny person inside him that he’s only just started to love.

 

The doctor doesn’t talk while he examines Kentarou. It’s a little uncomfortable feeling and he wants to squirm but it’s not too different from his pap every six months. Kentarou decides to distract himself with his phone while the doctor pokes and prods at his nethers. Twitter isn’t much of a distraction, but iit keeps his mind off what’s happening down stairs enough until a nurse turns the monitor to face him. He glances at the nurse, confused why he is showing kentarou a blank monitor, then the nurse turns the monitor back on and the nurse smiles.

 

So that’s what he looks like inside.

 

He drops his phone on his chest in shock, wincing as it hits his sternum, hard.

 

Kentarou searches the mess on the screen frantically. He can’t identify his baby from the rest of the blobs that make up his insides. Where is his baby in that mess?

 

The nurse then turns a dial and a loud wooshing noise fills the room, followed by the doctor wiggling the internal wand inside him a bit and then there’s rhythmic pulsing noise.

 

“Yahaba-san,” The nurse says, “That’s your baby’s heartbeat and this…,” the nurse points at a tiny little lump in the center of the image with the cursor before circling the lump, “is your baby,”

 

Kentarou feels his vision try and blur but wipes his eyes hastily. He can’t miss this. The noise in his ears and the little lump circled on the screen is his baby. He wants to reach out and touch the image- to see if the monitor and what’s on it isn’t a dream. That’s his and Shigeru’s baby. Its tiny little heart is beating so fast; almost as fast as his is right now. It’s so small and looks like a lump of nothing but that’s really his baby. He’s trying so hard to fight back tears just so he can keep looking at the video on the screen. He wants to capture how he feels in this moment for the rest of his life.

 

All the fear he had been feeling is being beaten back by the intense rush of _joy_ he’s feeling right now.

 

The nurse does something and there is a sound like something printing somewhere in the room. The monitor is then turned away from him and that’s when he really does start to cry. Why can’t he just watch his baby grow like that forever? The noise is gone and the image is gone and he’s so crushed that he can’t look at it forever. He wants to see his baby again.

 

He’s still crying silently as the doctor removes the wand from inside him and cleans him up.

 

He wipes his eyes as he puts his pants back on. His ass feels as weird as it normally does after a pap but his heart is doing summersaults in his chest.

 

The doctor sits him down again, offering him tissues to blow his nose with.

 

“You and your baby are perfectly healthy,” He says looking at the clipboard in his hand, “No signs of suppressant complications and it was just as you thought- you’re eight weeks along. Congratulations,”

 

They talk for a long while about what Kentarou should do to remain healthy and he’s given a packet on things he can take and foods he can eat and can’t eat. The doctor also tells him a lot of the severe symptoms that he’s been experiencing the last three days are because of the stress, which relieves him greatly. He can also go by City Hall and pick up a maternity badge, now that he’s confirmed, so he may have priority on trains and in lines. What brings him the most relief is when the nurse gives him a picture.

 

The picture that had been on the monitor minutes ago.

 

A picture of his baby circled with an arrow pointing at it.

 

He pulls it close to his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the way home, Kentarou stops by the pharmacy- the same pharmacy that he had bought the test from.

 

He picks up his recommended vitamins, cold compresses for his shoulder pain, and anything else the packet tells him he needs.

 

The middle-aged beta woman who rung him out last time, rings him out again, smiling at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s got it all planned out.

 

How he’s going to tell Shigeru he’s pregnant.

 

He sets to work as soon as he gets home.

 

He’s pulled the test from its hiding place, after feeding Momo her lunch, and places it right by the kitchen sink, in case he’s oblivious and misses Kentarou’s first part of the plan. Then he places the sonogram photo At Shigeru’s place that the table. The plan is a series of very obvious hints that should stack up. He couldn’t flat out tell his mate like Yamanka-san had. He’s was embarrassed to say it out loud and he was sure he’d bite his tongue or trip for his words trying.

 

As the day passes, Kentarou keeps looking at the sonogram picture; unable to stay away from it. He’s stricken with a bad case of heartburn after lunch of it eases off with the help of some milk. He’s sure to give Momo lots of attention and play time before Shigeru comes home; hoping she’ll be too tired to beg for play time tonight when him and Shigeru really need to talk. As the hours tic by and the time draws near for Shigeru to return home from work, Kentarou begins to cook dinner, a job that usually falls to Shigeru when he gets home. Kentarou places a piece of saran wrap over the sonogram picture and places Shigeru’s dinner on top of it, so his mate won’t miss it when he picks up his dishes after dinner.

 

Part of the dinner menu for the night is red beans and rice, that Yamanaka-san graciously provided the recipe for since he wasn’t yet going to tell his mother and couldn’t very well ask her for it.

 

Dinner had just been set on the table when his mate returned home.

 

“I’m home!”

 

Kentarou took a deep calming breath and called back, “Welcome home, Papa!”

 

After leaving the genkan, Shigeru looked at him with mirth in his eyes, “Trying out something kinky tonight, Ken-chan?”

 

“Oh shut up, you ass,” Of course his mate would overlook his wording just to poke a light jab at him, “I’m not the one looking so lonely in his sleep without me there last night,”

 

Shigeru stuck his tongue out at him childishly. “You made dinner? That’s my job. You didn’t have to do that,”

 

Kentarou swallowed, nervously, “I didn’t go to work today because I went to the doctor, so I thought I’d do it tonight,” He explained.

 

Shigeru stopped where he was and looked at Kentarou seriously. Kentarou wondered if he’d been caught out and Shigeru had realized why he had said what he did as his greeting, however, Shigeru came close to him and pulled Kentarou close to him asking, “Is everything okay?”

 

“We’re fine,” Kentarou breathed, rubbing his scent over Shigeru who did so in return, “Come on you idiot, let’s eat before it gets cold,”

 

“Hey! what’d I do to deserve being called that?”

 

Kentarou only smirked at him in reply.

 

Kentarou sat opposite of his mate to eat, waiting impatiently for a reaction about the dinner. Kentarou’s menu was much lighter than his mate’s, he didn’t want to further upset his stomach but he still made sure to give himself red beans and rice. He was celebrating too, damn it. Kentarou had finished before Shigeru had, washing the dishes as he listened for a reaction of any sort.

 

“Hey, Kentarou,” Shigeru says at last, “What’s up with the red beans and rice? We celebrating something? Did you get the full-time job?!” Shigeru spins in his seat to look excitedly at Kentarou. God how could one man be so clueless when he was normally very observant. Willful ignorance? Kentarou hoped not.

 

“You’ll find out when you finish you dinner, Papa,” Kentarou said as he dried the now clean dishes.

 

“Do you seriously have a daddy kink?”

 

Kentarou sighed. So stupid.

 

Once finished with his dishes, Kentarou went to the sofa to rest. His mate’s ignorance and the day’s events were wearing on him and he needed to relax. Shigeru was still within sight in their small apartment but he forced himself to focus on the television.

 

He could tell immediately when Shigeru found the sonogram photo.

 

There was a strangle gasp, like his mate had tried to talk and inhale at the same time, followed by a sound of dishes touching down in the bottom of the sink and then another strangled noise. Then there was running and immediately Shigeru was in front of him, both the photo and the test in his hands.

 

“Kentarou…” He kneels in front of Kentarou, who is still sat on the sofa, “Ken-chan is this real? Are you serious?” He’s got tears in his eyes, they’re threatening to fall and Kentarou feels the same way. He’s so happy he wants to cry. Again.

 

“Yeah,” He whispers, scared that if he says it too loudly all of this will only turn out to be a hallucination, “Are you happy, Papa?”

 

Shigeru doesn’t say anything but he’s suddenly up and on Kentarou, holding him for dear life and crying. The beta is saying his name over and over and over. He can feel tears and kisses on his neck. He begins to cry as well.

 

“Shigeru, we’re gonna be parents,” He croaks, holding his mate close, “I’m gonna be a Mama and you’re gonna be a Papa,”

 

“Yeah,” Shigery sobs, “Yeah. Kentarou, thank you. Thank you. I love you so much,”

 

 

 

 

 

Once the tears have stopped and they’ve kissed until their lips were sore, Shigeru still holds the omega to his body but in a much more comfortable position. “How long have you known?” he asks.

 

“I suspected earlier in the week, after my heat and discharge didn’t happen at all even after being off suppressants for a month, so I took a test last night,” Kentarou takes a breath, “I went to the clinic today and they said I was healthy and so is our baby,”

 

“Our baby,” Shigeru says, letting his fingers dance over Kentarou’s stomach, “How far along?”

 

“Eight weeks. Our baby is as big as a raspberry,” Kentarou kisses his mate again, greedy for touch after the day he’s had. His pride be damned, “I’m due in September,”

 

“September…” Shigeru sighs, “It seems so far away,”

 

Kentarou Scowls at him, and kisses his dumb pouting face, “Imagine how much longer it’s going to seem for _me,_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> * It's common advice given in japan to keep your belly and ankles warm while pregnant. Its to prevent your baby catching a cold, as the wives tale goes.
> 
> The only people who can breast feed in this universe are male (or assigned primary male at birth) Omegas and assigned (primary) female at birth people.
> 
> Omegas and assigned Primary Female sex individuals are also the only ones who can give birth naturally. Every other person with a dick, that is alpha or beta, give birth through caesarean section.
> 
> An assigned male at birth omega's anus dialates and lubricates. Its kinda like a chicken's ass except there is a baby and not an egg.
> 
> If you have any further questions about my headcanons for this universe, I'll be happy to answer them in the comments.


End file.
